


Coming Home

by Sheena_Stalwart



Category: Hollanders - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Long Distance Relationship, Long Term Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Teasing, climax, coming home, fluffy and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Stalwart/pseuds/Sheena_Stalwart
Summary: Your boyfriend Tom Holland is finally coming home after being away for so long while shooting a movie. He is eager to fornicate. This is straight smut y'all but it's also cute.





	Coming Home

7am and your eyes fling open. The first thought in your mind- Tom is coming home today!  

After a month and a half apart, the long fated day you’ve been dreaming about is finally here. The movie is wrapped and a holiday is long overdue. You make your side of the bed and smile because you know it’s useless. You’ll be lucky if the sheets are even still on the bed after tonight.  

Tom should be arriving in London around 11, so you still have plenty of time to prepare. 

You run some errands, go to the bank, get groceries for tonight- all the while looking down at your watch every five minutes. You find yourself pleading that just this once, time would move faster. 

You get home, hop in the shower then start primping. You sit down to do your makeup when you get a text from Tom. His plane landed and he is on his way. Butterflies arise in your stomach and flutter up into your throat. Your foot taps endlessly on the ground, as you try to steady your hand enough to finish your eyeliner. Why are you so shaky? Are you nervous? It’s just Tom.  Your boyfriend. The man that you love. The man that you live with. You skype with with him three times a week and call him everyday when he’s away… where are these jitters coming from? 

Oh, yeah! That’s right! It’s because of that stupidly handsome face! Those smooth muscles, the bulging veins in his arms and that velvet of his voice… you lose your breath just thinking about him. All those memories of being together resurface in your mind. All the good times, the laughs, the stolen kisses in public. And now he’s coming home. All yours once again. You don’t have to share him with the public eye, or movie producers. He is free to be just your man and no one else.

You hear keys slide into the lock at your front door. Your heart leaps into your throat. A quick check in the mirror to make sure you look as stunning as he remembers in that dress. But then you remember- quit it with the self doubt! You’re always beautiful, inside and out! 

You rush to the door as he opens it. His face beams at the sight of you. He throws his stuff down and quickly closes the door. You are immediately whisked into his arms and he spins you around. His face buried into your shoulder, “Y/N, I have missed you so much!” His voice muffled and vibrating against your skin. 

“I missed you too, my English muffin!” You shout with unapologetic desperation. 

He puts you down and presses his lips to yours. You grab his face. You can’t get enough. He dips you low, fully supporting your weight in his mighty arms. Damn- what a sexy showoff! He lifts you back up, letting you breath once again. 

“So how has your morning been?” He says so casually. 

You take a second to focus again, “Fine! But it’s even better now that you’re here, handsome!” 

He lifts an eyebrow suggestively, “Has my baby girl been lonely?” There is a sharp look in his eyes. You start to tremble a little bit because- oh shit, he’s going for it. 

Two can play that game. You lift yourself onto the kitchen counter. “Maybe…” you say slowly spreading your legs as if it was an accident.  Your panties are exposed and it’s not at all lost on Tom. He can’t take his eyes off the white cotton strip between your thighs. He licks his lips.  

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, love… it’s been a very long month and a half…” 

You spread your legs further apart and start to touch yourself over your panties. He walks towards you and snatches your arm away. 

He cocks his head to the side and clicks his tongue, “I believe that’s my job, love.”

“Well, I don’t see you working!” You sass. You slide off the counter and he lets go of your arm. You grab the neckline of his T-shirt in both fists. You pull him into an intense kiss, but only for moment. You suddenly push him away and sprint into the bedroom. 

For a moment, he just stands there trying to process what happened, wondering where you went. 

From the bedroom you hear his footsteps thunder after you. You jump onto the bed and hide under the covers. He comes skidding in through the doorway, “What do you think you’re doing, missy?! You can’t run away from me!” he laughs. 

With the covers over your head, he climbs on top of you making you scream with surprise. 

“Shhh! Y/N, the neighbors are going to think you’re r getting murdered!” He looks at you with sweet eyes as he lifts the sheet off your face.  You attack him with a sudden flurry of kisses. “Well, if you don’t want me screaming I guess we shouldn’t fuck then…” you say with fake disinterest. 

“Oh, no! Well- screw that then! Let them call the police! I don’t care!”

“Then the police can join in when they knock down our door!” You joke. 

He gives you a puzzled look at your off-color comment, “No, they cannot join in!” He laughs, “They’re not getting any of this!” Tom says gesturing to your entire body, “This is all mine!” He starts nibbling on your neck in the likeness of cookie monster which is adorable and disturbing all at the same time. You let out a gift laugh. One that has certainly not come about since a month and a half ago in this very same position.

“Oh hey, Tom?”

“Yeah?” He says and pauses the consumption of your neck. 

“I really like your jeans… are those new?”

“Yeah, actually they are! Harrison and I had some time to do a little shopping before we flew home.” 

“They look really good on you!” You say feeling up his ass and his eyebrows wiggle at you. Especially the left one. “...But they’d look even better on the floor!” You shout and start tearing at the zipper. He laughs and undresses for you. The sight of him naked still entrances you into a state of awe. You can’t believe he’s yours. In your mind, his body is the archetypal mold for a perfect human specimen.  The Greek gods would be put to shame. 

“Your turn, love!” He says with a childlike eagerness. He helps lift the dress over your head. You start to unclasp your bra and he chimes in, “Yeah, take that shit off! And those bloody panties while you’re at it!”

You feel his fingers slip between your legs as he kisses your chest tenderly. 

“Mmmmmm… so wet… very naughty…” he hums. 

“Naughty? I can show you naughty!” You exclaim. You flip him over onto his back and you see that silly smile spread across his face. You slowly insert him, giving your body time to adjust because- man, it really has been a while. His hands are secure around your waist. And he starts to pump into you.  

You claw his chest, “No, no, no, no… I don’t think so… we are going at my pace!” 

The wild look in his eyes tells you he is all in for that idea. You ride him. You let the bed bounce and rock. He digs his fingers into your skin just to keep himself from losing it to early. 

“I have missed you so much, Y/N!” He yells in a fit of blind ecstasy. It was so genuine, so tender, and everything you needed to hear at this moment. You finally let yourself go, howling his name as you come undone. A few more steady thrust inside and Tom is right there with you. His eyes shut tight, grunting as his hip buck up under you. You are both sweaty and panting. 

“Oh, my love. You are truly amazing… I can’t believe we were able to stay apart for a whole month and a half…” he said pulling you in for a cuddle.  

“Yeah… well, they say that absence makes the heart grow fonder…” 

“Well that may be true… but next time I go shoot a film- can you just come with me?” 

“Of course”

“I love you, Y/N”

“I love you too, my little English muffin.”

  
  



End file.
